Never Clown Around on Mistah J
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Harley Quinn and the Scarecrow come to save the Joker from Arkham and face his wraith. Spanking with a belt and bad villains getting their butt reddened.


Title: Never Clown Around On Mistah J  
Author: Isawien Greenleaf  
Rating: Um Well M-15ish? Or Adult?  
Warnings: Spanking with a belt and bad villains getting their butt reddened.  
Summary: Harley Quinn and the Scarecrow come to save the Joker from Arkham and face his wraith.  
Fandom: Batman the Dark Knight

The brightly lit hallway haunted the consciousness of all the patients at the large imposing building as two figures entered the asylum sneaking past the large iron black gates that seemed to loom around the grounds like haunting ghosts or giants ready to snatch all that walked into their presence. As the two figures headed towards the large door, a security guard lounged in a small room with his black booted feet resting on the white pristine desk, the television screen showing the two figures when one jumped up spraying the screen with black spray paint with a soft voice giggling as it went black. After the camera was destroyed, the two figures entered the building sauntering towards the security office to make sure they didn't have any issues with their mission one grabbing a brown sack mask from his bag smiling at his companion while the other put on a mask to protect herself from the toxins.

The guard had no real warning as the two figures entered the office startled awake by the frightening sight of a man in a brown sack mask and a brown outfit with a girl in a red and black clown jumpsuit with a jester hood on her head. Her face painted snow-white with her lips panted with black lipstick and the top half of her face covered with a cute little mask. The man extended an arm and smoke shot from his wrist while the girl giggled in delight watching the guard suddenly cowering in terror at the sight of a creature with maggots crawling all over it's ugly fabric face hiding under his desk suddenly leaving a thin wet trail behind him.

The clown garbed girl wrinkled her nose in disgust and covered her nose. " Ughhh...You made him pee his pants like a little girl crowy baby." She suddenly bursts into laughter as they head out of the office with her waving at the terrified man before leaving the room. "Bye, bye...hehe!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he took off the fabric mask leading the way through the long hallways with Harley skipping and twirling behind him. His blue eyes turned to glance at the lovely woman next to him and smirked a little considering he defiantly loved her despite how strange she was...Well not strange but defiantly not all there but then again after getting sprayed by his own poison by Batman, neither was he. It was probably why she got him all hot and bothered especially during and after a crime spree. It didn't matter that she was the Joker's girlfriend as long as the Joker never found out or they were both in deep shit and that is if they weren't killed for sleeping around on the clown king while he was locked up. The joker had killed before after all just for kicks so what was to stop him from killing them for cheating?

As they walked closer to the cell where Harley's cuddle bunny was, Crane shuddered at the thought of seeing the Joker and risking that their secret would be found out. Reaching the door, the young woman reached into her bag, pulling out a few small round balls and putting them into the door joints running behind her companion cringing when the door sparks and blows across the hallway barely missing the couple. Jonathan turned to glare at Harley, who gave him an innocent smile. " Umm oppsie...maybe a little too much?"

"Yeah just a little too much Harley." He groans when they suddenly hear the alarms sounding with the hallway being bathed in blood red light both turning behind them to see several guards dressed in body armor carrying guns pointed at them both. One seems to be rather anxious seeing who they were facing aiming his gun at them. "Alright, hands up you two." Crane smirks and puts on his mask stalking towards them. "Gladly gentlemen...You men seem to be a little tense. Let me clear your heads for you." With that he raises his arms letting green poison fire at the men. The men soon are coughing and sputtering before the screaming begins and the criminals smirk and Harley giggles again running her hands over Crane's chest with a smile. "Oooohhhh he's the best part...Love it when they scream and cry Crane baby."

Crane smirks and backs away with Harley towards the door that is now open and smoking only to lose the smile when they see the man standing at the door watching them. Harley smiles and then gulps seeing the menacing look on her boyfriend's face chewing her lower lip. "Um hi Mistah J! We came to rescue ya!"

Joker looked at them with a long sigh exiting the room heading towards the two cohorts. "Yeah I can see that Harley baby. It seems you've been keeping my pumpkin here company have you Crane?"

"Uhh Mistah J, it's not like that."

"Don't lie to me Harley...I may be a bit...well off as they say but I'm not stupid and when we get home, I will make sure you remember who you belong to." Joker grabs Harley's arm and gives her spandex covered bottom a few hard smacks making the young woman yelp in shock and started to pout as they soon walked down the long darkened hallways towards the door. Harley begging the entire time knowing she was in deep trouble and in for a long hard spanking. Crane followed trying not to find the humor in seeing the Joker handling the young woman as they exited the building making more guards cower in terror with the help of his favorite weapon but that smile disappeared at the glare his friend gave him as well. The car ride to the warehouse was quiet and rather uncomfortable but once they arrive, the silence is broken with a squeak when Harley is once again yelping carried up over his boyfriend's shoulder.

The worn wooden door is kicked open when a furious man entered the large cool building lugging a kicking and protesting spandex clad woman into the building and to stand in front of the large table in the middle of the stone floored room. Their hideout was decorated as if it had come out of a carnival poster or if they had robbed a circus with a large red throne in the far end of the warehouse room. Upstairs a large bed occupied the room but Joker didn't take Harley to their bedroom but to the middle of the large cold room grabbing a belt from a near wall snapping it against his hand making both of them cringe. Harley's eyes already glistening in unshed tears, her black lips quivering and her hands rubbing her bottom knowing exactly what was going to happen. Even Crane was cringing knowing he was in deep trouble as well. "Now, Mistake me if I'm wrong but did I ever give you permission to have sex with each other? Am I not in charge here?"

"Yes Master." Both say softly in unison, both looking down at the ground trembling in fear.

"And what did I say if I caught you two fucking behind my back again?"

"T...T...That you'd...um...spank us." Crane mutters with his hands behind his back, his blue eyes wide in terror knowing what his fate is and how painful it will be.

Joker smacked his hand again delighting in the way it made both of his lover's flinch before cackling in delight loving the way they both looked like deer caught in the headlights before pointing at the table. "Right now, Harley strip and over the table." When the young woman doesn't move, his voice hardened and rose. "NOW!" This made even Crane jump also knowing he'll have to undress anyway so he begins to remove his suit while Harley does the same shivering nervously as she bends over the table giving their maniacal lover a good view of her white bottom, which was about to become a nice shade of maroon and with no time wasted, the belt came flying down making her scream out in shock while she was being punished. Every strike made the woman cry out begging for forgiveness, promising to be good. The belt continued to strike down on her naked flesh seeming to bounce off the firm round cheeks making Harley scream as Crane was forced to hold her down while Joker finished with her now scarlet welt covered bottom.

Once Harley was done, Joker glared at Crane and soon grabbed his arm hauling him to bend over the table as well not taking a break between spanking his other lover hard giving no mercy leaving both of them a sobbing mess. Crane screamed as the belt bounced on his sore white bottom, gripping the sides of the table till his knuckles are white, his lower lip bleeding from having been bitten to stop his screams. "AGHHHH STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS MASTER PLEASE...WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!...WE WERE JUST LONELY WITHOUT YOU!"

Joker drops the belt to the floor with a clang and with a growl, he grabbed Crane by the hair on the back of his head, making his yelp again dragging him towards the stairs also having grabbed a protesting Harley by the arm heading up to their bedroom tossing them both on the large bed with dark lust in his eyes making sure that both his pets know whom they belonged to and that night both Crane and Harley never forgot that. Both of them felt loved, sore and defiantly never regretted getting their Mister J and Master out of Arkham. Let Gotham tremble in fear!


End file.
